Cheesecake Apologies
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Cheesecake and an apology to go with it Stella/Noctis


**Cheesecake Apologiess  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: None  
****Author Note: An old fic that I found on my computer, it's probably about seven months old.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

He knows that he is being idiotic.

He sure as hell didn't need Titus constantly reminding him how idiotic he has been acting for the past month. Ever since his nightmares of him killing Stella has surfaced shortly after their relationship change from being friends to lovers.

He honestly can't deny the fact that he had slowly started to distance himself from his Tenebreanen lover as the irrational fear of him killing her started to plague his mind. Until eventually he thought that the dream was a vision of the future. Until eventually he decided to break up with her in some hopes that he would be able to prevent it from happening.

Even though he would still see Stella at the conferences between their kingdoms. He knows that despite that he is probably the last person that she wants to see.

Within good reason of course for the sake of both of their kingdoms they had to pretend for both of their kingdom sakes that they were still on friendly terms.

He shifted the large bakery box of cheesecake in his hands as he waited for Stella to answer the door. His grip on the bouquet of flowers tightening as he waited in anticipation for Stella to open it. He knows that she wasn't scheduled to return to Tenebrae until on Monday.

Although it didn't take him long to stare into a pair of confused violet blue eyes as the Tenebrean ambassador opened the door, still dressed in the elegant but simple clothing that she had worn to conference in.

"Why are you here," she questions but he can hear the tint of sadness last her voice which he half expected.

"To apologize," he answers holding up the box of cheesecake in one hand and the bouquet of flowers in the other hand.

She smiles weakly at that remark but none of the less pushed the door wider so he would be able to come in. Before she started to walk towards the kitchen with Noctis followed closely behind her and rested the box on the counter. He considerably watched Stella fill a glass vase to put the flowers in before resting the vase on the counter.

"What do you want to apologize for?" she questions reaching up to take a couple of plates and coffee cups out.

"Distancing myself breaking up with you," he replies. Noticing her opened up the box up before making two slices in the large cheesecake.

"Are you going to explain why you did so?" she questioned carrying the two slices in each hand before joining him in the living room, and handing him his piece.

He nodded lightly, "Fear."

"Fear?" she echoes lightly, taking a momentarily pause in cutting her cheesecake with the side of her fork.

"For awhile now I have been dreaming that I kill you," he replies slowly glancing down at the cake. Smaller than hers he noted.

Stella stays quiet for a moment. She wasn't naïve to the fact that Noctis constantly has nightmares about the past, about death because has those type of dreams as well, one of the curses of being able to see the light of Etro.

"And do you still dream about that?" she questions half curious, pausing in eating her cheesecake as she stared at her former boyfriend.

At his silence she silently knows that he still dreams about killing her. She frowned lightly but moved to where he was sitting and move to sit in his lap. So she was facing him and gently took his face into her hands slightly forcing him to look at her.

"The future is always changing Noct," she says softly. "And whether if your dream is true or not we can't let it influence your choice about us because of some fear."

He smiles slightly, "I realized that now Star."

She grins in response whether if it was because he was agreeing with her or because he was using his nickname for her was lost on him.

Although any other thought that he had about them or the nightmares that plagued his mind was soon lost the moment she gently placed her lips against his.

He is sure that he would still have nightmares about himself killing her, but he refuses to let them rule his descions regarding his life with her.

Because Stella is someone that he wants to stay by his side.

**-the end**

**please review  
**


End file.
